Círculo de almas
by Miyu Takada
Summary: En un universo alterno, Sakuno Ryuzaki es una chica de 15 años aparentemente normal, salvo que sueña con un chico con orejas de gato. Un día aparece un nuevo alumno en el internado. Desde entonces las cosas comienzan a cambiar en su mundo. Poderes mágicos, maldiciones, elfos, hadas... todo se convertirá en una aventura para crear el "círculo de las almas" RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Círculo de almas:**

**Capítulo 1: Sueño relatado:**

*** **Esta historia está adaptada a una historia que yo misma estoy creando en la que los personajes son originales. Todos los nombres nuevos que aparezcan serán personajes originales de mi historia, como por ejemplo: Las tres amigas de Sakuno, Nanako Chisai (Interpretada por Sakuno en esta historia) y Tsubasa Luca (Interpretado por Ryoma en esta historia) que asumirán un nuevo papel en esta adaptación.

*****Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*****Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

"Era de noche, una noche sin luna para ser exactos, mi abuela me agarró del brazo y salió de casa corriendo conmigo. Yo me encontraba en ese momento dibujando, por lo que salí de cas con mi carpeta de dibujo bajo el brazo. Por aquél entonces tenía seis años.

Sinceramente tenía miedo, mucho, pero que mucho miedo mientras atravesábamos las oscuras calles de Tokio.

-¿¡A-abuela, qué pasa!? ¿Por qué estamos huyendo de casa?- Le pregunté asustada.

-¡No preguntes, corre!- Me respondió sin mirarme ni una sola vez. La miré asombrada. Era la primera vez que mi abuela me gritaba de esa manera.

De repente, una especie de bomba apareció de la nada. La esquivamos a duras penas. Ésta se estrelló y explotó en el muro de una casa, la cual se encontraba a varios metros de nosotras, derribándolo como si nada.

-"TSK"- El sudor corría por el rostro preocupado de mi abuela- Mierda… tenemos que salir de aquí-

En ese momento se escuchó que algo o alguien cortaba el aire, y segundos después me vi cayendo de bruces contra el frío suelo de un callejón. Mi abuela me había apartado de ella con bastante brusquedad. Cierto que me hice daño cuando caí, pero no me quejé. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Tenía ganas de huir, llamar a la policía, pero no podía moverme.

La carpeta salió volando de mi mano abriéndose en el proceso, haciendo que los dibujos que tenía ahí guardados salieran volando por los aires.

Miré hacia mi abuela. Me llevé mis pequeñas manos al rostro, horrorizada.

Tenía toda la espalda sangrando debido a un corte que le ocupaba toda la encontraba tendida en el suelo. Estaba muerta, o eso pensé hasta que vi como cogía con dificultad uno de mis dibujos. Me miró durante un instante y me sonrió.

Una bota de tacón apareció, y agarrando a la abuela por los pelos la zarandeó con brusquedad de un lado a otro.

-Mira, mira a quién tenemos aquí.- Escuché la voz de una mujer hablando con arrogancia.

-si es la "Ninfa de la fantasía" ju ju ju… el tiempo no perdona ¿Eh? Vieja- sonrió con maldad.

"_¿ninfa de la fantasía?"_

Pensé extrañada.

- ¿A dónde crees que ibas?- continuó hablando la voz con un toque de burla.-Se acabó el pilla pilla. Ahora dime dónde has escondido "El alma de purificación" –

-Ju… no sé… de quién me hablas…- Sonrió con dificultad mi abuela. La mujer frunció el ceño y la zarandeó con mucha más violencia.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Sumire! ¡Te vi corriendo con ella! ¡¿Dónde la has escondido?!- Exclamó claramente enfadada.

Mi abuela se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? No sé de qué me estás hablando…- Repitió sin soltar mi dibujo en ningún momento. Desde mi escondite me pareció observar que mi dibujo comenzaba a moverse y a brillar, e incluso me pareció ver que el propio dibujo tomaba vida.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- Rugió la voz mientras agarraba del cuello a mi abuela, mientras que la otra se mantenía agarrada fuertemente del pelo.

Acto seguido, vi como una especie de aura salía del cuerpo de mi abuela y era absorbida por la mujer.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó la voz en un tono sereno. Arrancó de las manos de mi abuela el dibujo. Tras observarlo durante un instante, lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sumire?- Rió- Estás a punto de morir y te dedicas a intentar influir vida a este dibujo, sabiendo que lo único que conseguirás es agotarte más pronto y ahorrarme trabajo- Comentó arrogante.

-Inútil ¿Eh?...- Musitó mi abuela- ¿De verdad crees que mi esfuerzo va a ser en vano?- Sonrió triunfante.- No lo creo- sentenció sonriendo satisfecha. Después cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir más… El aura que salía antes del cuerpo de mi abuela había dejado de salir. Entonces lo comprendí… mi abuela había muerto… el aura que desprendía su cuerpo debía ser su alma.

Bajé la cabeza, intentando aguantar inútilmente las ganas de llorar. En ese momento salí de mi escondite, encarando a aquella mujer que me había arrebatado al único familiar vivo que me quedaba.

Miles de sensaciones recorrían mi pequeño cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, había presenciado la muerte de mi abuela y no pude hacer nada.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién sale ahora. A buenas horas. Sí que has tardado en aparecer…- Agarrando del cuello el cuerpo inerte de mi abuela lo puso frente a mí- Mira lo que ha provocado tu tardanza- Dicho esto lanzó el cuerpo hacia atrás de forma despectiva. El dibujo salió volando para posarse en el asfalto.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi abuela?!- Interrogué furiosa.

La hermosa mujer se cruzó de brazos y acercándose a mí sonrió confiada.

-¿No lo has visto? Le he robado el alma. El viento helado movió su negra cabellera. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero no era de frío, sino de rabia.

Sentía como la furia invadía todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Mi organismo se calentaba y comenzaba a rebosar de una fuerza indescriptible de la que ni siquiera yo era consciente de tener.

En un momento dado, toda esa fuerza la expulsé al exterior. Fragmentos de la acera fueron desprendidos y lanzados hacia la malvada mujer. La pillé desprevenida y la herí, dejándole una bonita marca en la mejilla izquierda.

En un rápido movimiento la perdí de vista, para luego sentir cómo mis pies dejaban de tocar el asfalto y sentir una dolorosa presión en mi cuello.

Comencé a patalear, exigiendo que me soltara. Al rato sentí como perdía de forma progresiva mi fuerza. Observé cómo la herida que la mujer se curaba. Rió satisfecha.

-¡Vaya, pues va a ser verdad que eres tú la llamada "Alma de purificación"! ¿Quién iba a decir que era una mocosa de seis años?-

La fulminé con la mirada. No sé cómo lo hice, pero otra explosión en forma de onda expansiva fue expulsada de mi cuerpo. La mujer me soltó y se vio obligada a retroceder varios metros. También me llevé por delante farolas, árboles y más asfalto.

Una carcajada psicópata golpeó mis oídos.

-¡¿Quién me iba a decir que era tan destructivo el llamado "poder de purificación"?!-

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- Exclamé. Estaba tan cegada por la rabia que no vi cómo su ataque me dio de lleno. Grité de dolor cuando mi cuerpo chocó con brusquedad contra el asfalto. Sentí cómo mi frágil piel era raspada. El dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-¡MALDITA!- Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas.

Se rió malvadamente, pero de repente cayó al suelo. Dejando ver a un niño de más o menos mi edad, el cual le había atacado.

Dando un salto inhumano se colocó enfrente mío y me tomó en sus brazos con una facilidad impresionante. Me sentía agotada, triste, dolorida y confusa.

Con dificultad levanté la vista. Me sorprendí al ver que el niño no poseía orejas humanas, sino unas orejas marrones de gato. Tenía una larga cola marrón de gato. En su rostro había dos líneas de color morado a cada lado de sus mejillas. Dos en la derecha y otras dos en la izquierda.

Dando otro impresionante salto me alejó de aquel lugar.**"**

**_Fin****del****Sueño_**

Miata Nanami me miró con la boca abierta cuando terminé de relatar mi sueño. Fumio Kagesaki y Nanako Chisai me miraban igual.

-No fastidies ¿Y era guapo?- Preguntó Miata emocionada.

-Siento mucho lo de tu abuela- Dijo Nanako con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y la mujer malvada cómo era? ¿Vestía bien?- Preguntó Fumio.

-Como me preguntaron las tres a la vez no me enteré de nada. Luego se tranquilizaron y me lo preguntaron por separado.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo su rostro, solo sé que no era humano.- Respondí primero a Miata.- En cuanto a lo de mi abuela, es verdad que está muerta, pero las personas que me acogieron me dijeron que murió en un accidente de tráfico, aunque no encontraron su cuerpo.- Nanako rompió a llorar. Era muy sensible. La consolamos entre las tres durante unos cinco minutos.

-La mujer iba vestida con un vestido negro y morado. El bajo estaba deshilachado. Parecía una vampiresa.

Tenía los ojos morados y maquillados con tonos oscuros. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y era de color negro.- Concluí.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Vestía fatal!- Exclamó Miata llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, fingiendo horror.

Una gota de sudor apareció en nuestra frente. Miata era una fanática de la moda y nada se podía hacer. Suspiramos en conjunto.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez no fuese un sueño?-Me preguntó de repente Nanako. Las demás me prestaron atención, esperando la respuesta.

-Sí, ya que lo he soñado varias veces.- Contesté al final.

Estaba a punto de ser avasallada a miles de preguntas, cuando apareció Narumi, el delegado de la clase a decirnos que había llegado un nuevo alumno al internado y al parecer muy popular.

Sin pensarlo nos dirigimos corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto, bueno, intentamos acercarnos, ya que las cuatro recibimos varios placajes por parte de el montón de chicas de nuestro curso y superiores que se encontraban obsesionadas alrededor del nuevo.

Finalmente nos adentramos con dificultad. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos separado.

-¡Nanako-chan, Miata-chan, Fumio-chan!- Las llamé, pero no las veía.

Totalmente aturdida y arrastrada por la marabunta choqué contra alguien que iba en sentido contrario al mío. Caí de bruces al suelo.

-Itai…- Me quejé llevándome el brazo a la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente la persona con la que me había chocado tenía la cabeza muy, pero que muy dura.

Sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo en un movimiento ascendente, incorporándome con dificultad levanté la vista para agradecer al que me había ayudado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo.

La verdad es que esta historia está basada en una historia creada por mí, en el que uso personajes originales (Nanako y Tsubasa)

Esta historia está en un universo alterno y no tiene nada que ver con el anime ni con el manga.

Hasta que suba el 2do capítulo...

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El nuevo:**

******* **Hay partes en las que narraré en tercera persona y no desde el punto de vista de Sakuno.

*** **Este fanfic está adaptado a una historia que yo misma estoy creando en la que los personajes son originales. Todos los nombres nuevos que aparezcan serán personajes originales de mi historia, como por ejemplo: Las tres amigas de Sakuno, Nanako Chisai (Interpretada por Sakuno en esta historia) y Tsubasa Luca (Interpretado por Ryoma en esta historia) que asumirán un nuevo papel en esta adaptación.

*****Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*****Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"_Sentí como me jalaban del brazo en un movimiento ascendente. Incorporándome levanté la vista para agradecer al que me había ayudado…"_

No pude evitar abrir la boca, confundida. Me encontraba cara a cara con el niño del sueño. Me quedé en blanco. Sentí que mi tiempo se había detenido en ese momento. Lo miraba sorprendida y asustada.

"_¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? "_

Ante mí se encontraba un niño de unos seis años, aproximadamente. Comencé a sudar un poco.

"_Tú no existes" Comencé a decir nerviosa. "Eso fue solo un sueño. Sí ¡Eso solo fue un maldito sueño!" _

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas. El niño no desaparecía. Me asusté mucho más.

"_No, no, no… ¿P-por qué no te desvaneces?"_

Retrocedí unos pasos. Un sudor frío corría por mi mejilla.

Desperté del trance en el que me encontraba sumida cuando noté una presión en mi hombro. Me giré lentamente. Era Nanako. Parpadeé varias veces, el niño ya no estaba, en su lugar me encontré con un muchacho totalmente desconocido que me sacaba casi una cabeza, de cabellos negros y verdosos reflejos. Sus ojos ambarinos se mantenían fijos en mí y su semblante serio no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Me di cuenta de que aún tenía su mano agarrando mi muñeca, comprendí que era él con el quién me había chocado y también que era el nuevo. Me sonrojé al instante.

-¡Go-Gomenasai y…y arigato!- Solté avergonzada. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia. Aún sin soltar mi muñeca se acercó lentamente a mi oído para (creo yo) decirme algo al oído. Sin embargo, salí disparada del grupo , ya que recibí otro impresionante placaje de un grupo de niñas con ojos en forma de corazón que gritaron al verle.

"_¡Pues es verdad que la unión hace la fuerza!"_

Fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento.

Como Nanako estaba apoyada en mi hombro, también salió disparada conmigo.

-Esto es increíble- Dijimos a la vez. Cuando nos incorporamos escuchamos un grito y acto seguido, cayó encima de nosotros otro cuerpo. Era Fumio, la cual salió volando como nosotras.

-Pe-perdonad- Se disculpó aturdida. Se incorporó con dificultad mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasó con el nuevo?- Preguntó saliendo de la nada.

-¿Mande?- La miré sin saber lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Que te le has quedado mirando durante un rato.- Me dijo con un toque de celos en la voz.-Suertuda.-

-No ha pasado nada- Le respondí simplemente antes de perderme en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**EN CLASE**

-Hmp, soy Echizen Ryoma- Se presentó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Las chicas saltaron de sus pupitres como locas para después correr hacia él dispuestas a hacerle un interrogatorio que, seguro duraría mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el pupitre que estaba detrás del mío y colocó sus cosas mientras le llovían preguntas a tutiplén.

En un momento dado e ignorando a los demás, incluido al profesor, se levantó y se me acercó.

Apoyó ambos brazos en mi pupitre y se me quedó mirando fijamente. El rubor apareció de forma automática en mi rostro.

"_Mou… debo parecer un tomate maduro" _

Pensé totalmente avergonzada. Su rostro ser iba acercando al mío poco a poco, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Me sentía intimidada por esa mirada ambarina que mostraba una chispa de interés en mi persona.

Acercó su rostro a mi oído derecho.

-Sakuno…- Musitó Ryoma casi como un ronroneo. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-¿N-Nos hemos visto… antes, Ry-Ryoma-kun?- Le pegunté nerviosa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo esta noche a las doce sobre un tema importante.- Dicho esto se separó de mí y volvió a su pupitre. Me di cuenta de que la clase se había quedado callada y con la boca abierta por el repentino acercamiento del nuevo hacia mí.

Mi rubor aumentó como nunca creí hacerlo. Siempre he sido una chica bastante tímida y no acostumbro a ser el centro de atención. Tal y como lo estaba siendo ahora. Bajé la cabeza.

En ese momento todo el silencio que había se rompió en numerosos silbidos, palabras atrevidas, risas y demás. De repente, sentí que mi mente se quedaba en blanco. Antes de desmayarme alcancé a escuchar gritos de preocupación.

Entre esos gritos me pareció oír una voz que decía

-La llevaré a la enfermería-

Tras oír eso, caí en brazos de una pesadilla…

* * *

El gran recinto en el que se encontraba la residencia y el instituto era protegido por unas grandes murallas que lo rodeaban. Cerca de la residencia había un pequeño bosque cuyos árboles daban unos frutos que expedían gas ilusorio cada cierto tiempo, pero eso los alumnos no lo sabían. Antes se realizaban pruebas de valor, pero tras ver como casi todos los alumnos que se adentraban en él desaparecían misteriosamente, y los que llegaban vivos aseguraban ver a unas criaturas horripilantes entre las sombras y llevándose a sus compañeros hacia lo más profundo de aquel bosque, los profesores decidieron vallarlo para evitar más pérdidas y accidentes. O eso decían ellos…

Aún así, en la actualidad varios niños aseguran ver desde las ventanas de su habitación sombras y cosas que no son normales.

Si alguien hubiese estado pendiente en ese momento de mirar en aquella dirección, hubiera visto por unas décimas de segundos que la parte más lejana del bosque se iluminaba, pero en ese instante todo el mundo estaba eufórico por conocer al nuevo.

Mala suerte para vosotros...

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lamento mucho el retraso de subir los capítulos de mis fanfic, es que estoy un poco chafada a la antigua y primero escribo el borrador en un cuaderno, luego lo paso a hojas de Word para finalmente colgarlo en internet tras revisarlo varias veces. Lo malo es que siempre hay algún fallo que se me escapa, pero bueno… espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo.

La verdad es que este fanfic está basado en una historia creada por mí, en el que uso personajes originales (Nanako y Tsubasa)

Esta historia está en un universo alterno y no tiene nada que ver con el anime ni con el manga.

Hasta que suba el 3er capítulo...

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR**


End file.
